


Put Your Best Foot Forward

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Boning for Great Justice, Fetish Discussion, Foot Fetish, Fuckbuddies, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Morning After, Mostly Dialogue, and medically assigned, it's complicated - Freeform, luckily eddie isn't SO awful, no actual smut here, part of a larger work, sometimes flash is self-conscious about the fact that he's an amputee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: (the following is potentially a future scene ofDust to Dust, proceed with caution if you are worried about spoilers)Flash Thompson is a pretty confident kind of guy. He's been through hell and back - literally, once - and has never let anything hold him back from his goals. But sometimes, he needs a little reassurance that what helacksdoesn't make him a disappointing partner in bed.Eddie Brock may have not been the best one to offer this reassurance.(Kinktober Day 5: Feet)





	Put Your Best Foot Forward

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place potentially in my longer project _Dust to Dust_ , and this is basically just an excuse to fill the prompt with some silly dialogue.

“I gotta ask you something. It’s kinda important.”

Eddie glanced up from his copy of the _Bugle_ , only to immediately do a double-take. Flash almost looked… nervous. He sighed and rolled his eyes, trying not to think back on the previous night and how much he _enjoyed_ it… and how much his other had enjoyed it.

_“Been a long time for you, Eddie. Too long being sad and lonely.”_

_I’m only doing this for you. And because he’s not… horribly unattractive._

He clenched his jaw and shoved the feeling down. “Then out with it, Thompson.” He took a sip of his tea and ignored the intruding memory of Flash Thompson beneath him biting back a low keen-- Eddie set aside the paper and tried for as impassive of a look as possible.

“You’re not…” Flash rubbed the back of his neck. “You’re not, like, a _foot_ kinda person, are you?”

He lifted his eyebrows.

“It’s a legitimate concern! I mean, if-if feet are what get you off-”

“No, Thompson, I do not _‘get off’_ on feet.”

“I mean there’s thinking about feet, touching feet, pedicures, massages, cleaning feet, sucking on toes-”

“ _Why are you so concerned about feet?_ ”

He flushed, almost looking upset, and Venom immediately admonished him. He mentally waved off the symbiote as Flash continued, “Because I-I don’t _have_ any, dumbass!”

“Thomps-- _Flash_ ,” he corrected, “look, I don’t care if you have feet or not, or knees or calves or…” Eddie gave a wave into the air. “You’re the one my other wants to try this… _treatment_ with, and that’s it.”

Flash chewed his lip, staring into his coffee. “There are plenty of nice people with feet. Just saying.”

_“Tell him he’s pretty.”_

_...Venom, I am not going to tell him he’s pretty._

_“Will make him feel better.”_

“Look,” he said, “if there’s something I said last night, or Monday-”

“There isn’t, no, I mean, you were fine.”

Eddie stared at him and Flash blushed all the way to his ears.

“All right, you were more than fine. You were great, Eddie, okay? It’s just, according to the eggheads over at Alchemax, it’s important that you… y’know… thoroughly enjoy yourself.”

“Well, I’m not a _jackass_ , and I’m not going to sleep with someone based on the merit of appendages they do and don’t have. And, frankly, I’m a little insulted you would even _think_ that.”

He scoffed and took another gulp of his coffee. “You are _kind_ of a jackass.”

“I am not!”

_“Sometimes, Eddie.”_

“‘Sometimes, Eddie’, _what_?”

Flash was clearly trying to _not_ laugh. Despite not knowing what Venom was saying to Eddie, he seemed unnervingly intuitive about what came before Eddie slipped and replied out loud.

“So. Not a foot person?”

“No.” Eddie picked his paper back up.

“Okay. Good. Me neither.”

They sat in silence. Then, “...your neck.”

“What?”

“I like -- I like your neck, okay?” He kept his eyes firmly upon the text and the paragraph he’d been trying to read for the last fifteen minutes.

Flash grinned. “Well, _that_ explains a lot.”

“Don’t look too much into it. I just like having your carotid artery at my mercy.”

“Fair’s fair, Brock. I like your… shoulders.”

“What, not my feet?”

“Dude, no; you need a pedicure or something. Seriously.”

“What are you saying, Thompson? My feet are _ugly_?”

“Why do you care?”

“I _don’t_ care, I just don’t think _you_ should get to be a jackass when I’m trying to behave.”

“I’m just saying,” Flash went on casually, “I’m kinda glad I don’t have feet that yours could brush against because they have some serious calluses-”

“I’m starting to think you’re a foot guy after all”

“I promise I’m not. But maybe you should ask Venom.”

Eddie frowned and sent a questioning notion towards his other. _What is he talking about?_

_“Nothing, Eddie. Like all of you.”_

_That is… sweet of you, but-_

_“Drink tea. Read words.”_

He sighed and met Flash’s gaze just for a moment before forcing it back down to the article. At the least, this arrangement was certainly shaping up to be… interesting.


End file.
